


Who's that?

by unreadable0



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: It's tooth rotting, M/M, and leorio is a doctor, but kurapika and leorio are lil cuties, duh - Freeform, kurapika is a detective, kuroro is a little handsy, kuroro is a model, leopika fluff, past!Kurapika/Kuroro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreadable0/pseuds/unreadable0
Summary: Small little drabble from a tumblr request.“He’s my ex. Underline the ‘ex’ part,” he repeated patiently. “Is there a problem?”Leorio opened his mouth and then closed it a few times before letting out a strained, “W-well, no. But he’s like that”  —he grabbed the phone and pointed at the man on the screen, as if to clarify— “and I’m like this.” He gestured to his own scrubs and unshaven face.OR:Leorio finds a picture of Kurapika's ex, and is completely intimidated by the blond's dating history.





	Who's that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoholic221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic221B/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter
> 
> Hi! This is a little drabble I wrote really quick for a tumblr request from my friend @islandsofbooks / Chocoholic221B on AO3. I hope you like it! Also, please excuse the terrible lack of editing.
> 
> Prompt # 106. “My ex? Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or baseball bat.”

“Um, Kurapika?”

“Mm?” Kurapika didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. Whatever Leorio was asking, it probably didn’t need his full attention. Not at this hour, anyway. 

The doctor handed the blond’s phone back to him. Leorio’s own phone was currently being fixed, so he had borrowed Kurapika’s to catch up with what was going on with Gon and Killua, as social media was basically the only way to reach them nowadays. 

“Who’s this?” Leorio asked, voice trying in vain to not sound suspicious. 

Kurapika blinked at the device, eyes squinting slightly (he had taken out his contacts earlier) as he looked at the screen. Looking at the picture, he inwardly groaned. God, he had forgotten that he still followed  _him._  Indeed, one blasted Kuroro Lucilfer was splayed out on a beach chair, dressed impeccably in what Kurapika could only guess was that week's sponsorship. “Uh... he’s my ex,” he replied slowly, as if not completely sure what to say. 

Apparently that was  _not_ the right thing to say, because Leorio’s eyes bugged out of his head. “He’s your  _what?_ ”

“He’s my ex. Underline the ‘ _ex_ ’ part,” he repeated patiently. “Is there a problem?”

Leorio opened his mouth and then closed it a few times before letting out a strained, “W-well,  _no._ But he’s like  _that”_ —he grabbed the phone and pointed at the man on the screen, as if to clarify— “and I’m like  _this._ ” He gestured to his own scrubs and unshaven face. "And,  _and,_ you're like that!" He waved a hand at Kurapika. 

"What? Gross and sleep deprived?"

"Beautiful," Leorio corrected immediately. "But that's not the point. I mean, it's always a valid point, but it's just that..." he trailed off. 

The blond laughed. “Wait a minute, are you... are you  _jealous_?” he teased, pecking the other man on the lips. The other man rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say  _that_...”

“You are!” Kurapika crowed triumphantly. Nudging him lightly, he smiled up at the taller man. “Don’t worry. It’s not like I’m secretly planning on running away with him anytime soon,” he joked, almost losing it at the momentary flash of panic that appeared in the other’s eyes. 

“You can’t blame me for being a tad worried,” Leorio defended. “I mean, he’s a model, and like super rich, ya know?”

“ _And_ a big pain in the metaphorical ass,” Kurapika sang. 

“Honestly, why are you even with me when you could be with someone like  _that_?” he continued ranting, running a hand through his hair. “He’s so perfect looking it’s disgusting.”

“My ex?” Kurapika said, feigning surprise. Then he let the facade drop, voice deadpan. “Yeah I’d still hit that—“

Leorio had a mini heart attack.

“—except this time, with a car or a baseball bat,” Kurapika finished, grinning wickedly. A big sigh of relief was heard, then. The blond made a sound of amusement, kissing Leorio on the nose. “You’re so cute when you’re all worked up.”

“Y-yeah,” Leorio managed, blushing wildly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. As he passed the phone back, his finger slipped, tapping the screen. To the horror of both of them, a red heart appeared. A notification buzzed.

_You liked a post._

Kurapika gasped. “You did  _not..._ ”

“Ahaha, sorry.”

The doctor winced as the other smacked him on the arm. “Great!” Kurapika hissed. “Now he’ll now that you were stalking his page!”

* * *

 

By the next afternoon, the whole liking incident had almost completely slipped from both of their minds. Kurapika had told himself that maybe Kuroro had just missed the notification, and that any awkwardness could be avoided. 

Oh boy, had he been so wrong. 

Kurapika had dragged Leorio to the grocery store to pick up that week’s supply of necessities, and he’d been standing alone in the spice aisle when he felt an arm slip around his waist. He’d smiled, expecting it to be Leorio, his  _boyfriend_ , but the happy expression quickly melted into one of shock when he turned to see the smirking face of none other but Kuroro Lucilfer. 

Kuroro Lucilfer, in all his model glory. Kurapika cursed his luck. 

He yelped, shoving the dark-haired man off of his person. “What the fuck?” he cursed, putting a good three meters between them. His ex’s grin only widened. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he purred, slight accent oozing seductively over his words. A couple years ago, Kurapika would have found this ridiculously attractive, but now it just pissed him off. 

“What are you doing here?” he spat, snatching a jar of paprika and all but slamming it into his basket. “Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?” He turned around, eyes searching for the thyme. That had been a mistake. 

“Always so feisty,” Kuroro hummed, sidling up behind him and pressing a kiss to the blond’s neck. Kurapika’s eye twitched, and the other man gave a grunt as a sharp elbow made contact with his gut. 

“Keep. Your hands. Off,” he growled. “Or so help me god, I will shove this container so far up your ass...”

“Kinky.” 

Kurapika’s hand tightened around the spice jar. Kuroro’s lips twitched with amusement. 

“Relax,” he soothed, putting his hands up. “I saw that you liked my post,” he drawled. “Bet you liked what you saw, huh?”

The other man groaned.  _Calm down, Kurapika. Don’t want to get charged for murder when you’re so close to getting that promotion._ “About that...” he ground out, about to scrounge up some half-assed excuse when he heard another voice ring out from behind him. 

“Okay, so I got the oatmeal you wanted, but I just couldn’t remember whether or not you wanted steel-cut or milled so I got both, and oh—” Leorio stopped abruptly, taking in the scene before him. 

Kuroro’s smirk grew, but something sinister flashed in his eyes. “So who’s this?” He jerked a scarily-symmetrical chin towards the doctor. 

Kurapika smiled, for real this time. “This is Leorio, my boyfriend.” Leorio wrapped an arm around the blond’s slender waist, trying his best to look intimidating. Which didn’t quite work out, but Kurapika appreciated the effort.

“He’s shorter than I expected,” Leorio muttered to Kurapika, making him laugh. Indeed, the doctor had a solid five inches on Kuroro. 

“And he’s  _less_ than I expected of you,” Kuroro sneered back. “Really, you could do better, my love,” he said, giving the detective the most obvious bedroom eyes imaginable. Kurapika gagged. 

“Whether or not I am beneath him is none of your concern,” Leorio told him, tone flat and dangerous. The taller man stepped forward towards the model. “So I suggest you get the hell out of here and stop bothering  _my_ boyfriend.”

Kuroro just shrugged nonchalantly, tossing another wink at Kurapika before sauntering out. 

Letting out a tremendous sigh of relief, Kurapika spun to beam up at the other man. “He’s wrong, you know.”

“About what?”

He took the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I don’t deserve you,” he breathed, leaning against the doctor. 

“I think that it’s the other way around,” Leorio protested, but stopped when Kurapika pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

“I love you.”

“ _I love you too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am not at all used to writing something so fluffy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> unreadable0 :)


End file.
